


Advice

by ohmaigay



Series: Dreams [4]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Advice, Confessions, Confrontations, F/F, Feelings Realization, Lena Luthor Needs a Hug, Lesbian Lena Luthor, Lunch, Mild Language, Not Foolproof, Not quite a relationship yet, Phone Calls & Telephones, Plans, Talking, they have a lot of feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-17
Updated: 2018-09-17
Packaged: 2019-07-13 08:00:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16013696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohmaigay/pseuds/ohmaigay
Summary: Kara is conflicted about what happened between her and Lena, so she goes to Alex for girl advice. Once the fact that Lena didn't just imagine what happened between them sets in, she sets out to get some advice on the situation from Sam.





	Advice

**Author's Note:**

> If anybody has read the parts before this one, would you be cool if I took a break from writing smut to try and maybe try and build a relationship or something?

Kara closed her eyes and took a deep breath, trying to calm herself down a bit. It wasn't working, her heart was still going a million miles a minute and it seemed her mind was setting the pace for it. She had sex with Lena. Lena, her best friend in the entire world. Lena, the woman who didn't have a lot of friends or any really in the city. The part that was eating her alive was the silence on the other end of it all. Lena hadn't contacted her since that night and Kara wasn't completely sure how she felt about that. Yes, it did scare her because she was worried about Lena and their friendship, but she was also relieved that she didn't have to face Lena yet. It'd only been almost 48 hours since their night together, but every single time Kara thought about Lena, she'd be overcome with feelings of guilt, sadness, and something else deep in her heart she wasn't used to feeling. Which was exactly why she'd called Alex at five in the morning to ask for some advice. After being yelled at by Alex, they decided that 8:30 was a much more reasonable time for them to meet.

Kara paced back and forth in her apartment, waiting for Alex to arrive. She'd consumed nearly half her paycheck in cinnamon rolls in the past 6 hours and unless she got some insight on her little situation, she doubted she'd be slowing down anytime soon. Kara heard Alex's footsteps coming up the stairs and she tried to quickly hide the evidence of her stress eating. She put out some coffee and bagels for Alex, hoping that maybe it'd distract her for even a little moment. Kara took a deep breath as she heard Alex reach her door, she pulled the door open and let her older sister inside her apartment. They sat down on the couch and Alex took a sip of coffee, waiting for Kara to start explaining why she was here first thing in the morning. 

"What's going on with you?" Alex asked and Kara looked down, not really sure how to explain to Alex. "You're a nervous wreck and you look like you're guilty. What did you do?" 

"Let me start this off with think about how accepting and loving I am with you," Kara said and Alex nodded. "Lena invited me out for drinks a couple days ago and, well, something happened." 

"You're still friends right?" Alex asked and Kara shrugged. Lena hadn't talked to her since that night, which to Kara wasn't a good sign. Alex could tell that Kara was freaking out and despite the fact she felt she was dying of tiredness, she powered through it to attempt to give Kara solid advice on whatever her problem was. "What happened between you?" 

"Lena fingered me in the bathroom of the club we were at!" Kara quickly exclaimed. Alex's eyes went wide and Kara's face quickly turned red. Alex was torn between knocking down Lena's door and trying to talk this out completely with Kara so she could do whatever she wanted herself. "It was amazing, not really all that romantic, but still I really liked it and I think I really like her." 

"Kara, it's obvious to everybody except the two of you that you're both into each other. Lena's probably just trying to think this through for herself as well. Maybe if you surprise her at work with flowers and food the two of you can talk it over. Just, prepare what you're going to say to her beforehand. Just make sure that you get your message across clearly." 

"Thank you Alex, I'm sorry for making you come here so early, I was freaking out," Kara said, hugging her sister. Alex smiled at her and the two of them sat back and Alex briefed Kara on a possible alien problem. 

* * *

 

Lena stared at her reflection on the dark laptop screen. She knew what she had to do. She needed to talk to somebody, but she couldn't go to the one person she really wanted to. Kara probably hated her for what happened between them, for what Lena did to her. Lena hated herself for it and while it didn't take much to make Lena hate herself, she knew that this was really bad and Kara shouldn't want to be around her again. It wouldn't surprise her if Kara didn't show up to work for as long as Lena was at Cat Co. Lena shut her laptop and propped her feet up on her coffee table. She grabbed her phone from beside her and scrolled through her contacts, looking for Sam. Lena knew Sam would be awake and able to have a lengthy conversation with her, so she called her. The ringing on the other end seemed to take forever in her mind, but was really only about 30 seconds. 

"Lena, hey. Is everything okay?" Sam asked once she'd picked up the phone. Lena made an uneasy noise and could hear Sam shift, going into her "voice of reason" mode. "Lena, did something happen?" 

"You could definitely say that," Lena said with a nervous chuckle. That only seemed to make Sam tense up, hoping that Lena didn't get herself into a situation she wouldn't be able to fix. "So, a couple days ago, I invited Kara out to a club with me. We were having a pretty good time, then I ruined it." 

"How did you ruin it?" Sam asked and Lena's face reddened trying to think of a good way to phrase what happened. "Come on, if you aren't going to tell me the situation, I can't really help you." 

"I know that, it's just, I don't really know everything that happened," Lena confessed and Sam nodded, Lena hearing the quiet grunt. "I remember us going out, drinking, talking, and then the next thing I can remember is how great it felt to have her pushed against a bathroom stall door with my fingers inside of her." 

"Okay, that went from 0 to 100 really quickly. Although, I'm happy to see with somebody who hasn't spent over half of the time they've known you talking shit on you," Sam said and Lena sighed. "I'm guessing you panicked and pulled the same shit you tried with Veronica." 

"Yeah, Kara isn't confrontational as Veronica," Lena said with a chuckle. She thought about her first girlfriend, Veronica Sinclair, the two of them somehow managing to stay friends despite their breakup being the hardest on Lena. "I know I like her, Sam, I love her. She's amazing and I'm always thinking about her. I want to talk to her, but I don't think she'll want to talk to me. I feel like I was taking advantage of her, she had just as much to drink as I did I'm pretty sure." 

"If she's going to be upset about anything, it's you ghosting her like this because you're too far inside your own head. Stop thinking this is a horrible thing, it gives you the perfect opportunity to talk to her about your feelings like you should have done as soon as her boyfriend was sent off of this planet," Sam said and Lena knew she was right. "Invite her to lunch and talk to her, if she let you have sex with her in a bathroom of all places, chances are there's some sort of feeling there for her too." 

"Okay, thank you Sam. How's everything been in your life?" Lena asked, sitting up. She would have to get ready as soon as she was off of the phone. She wanted to look good for Kara, but not too good. She wanted to be noticed and look hot, but not like she was trying to seduce Kara into sleeping with her again. If Kara liked her, that part would come after Lena worked up the courage to take her on a few dates at the very least. 

"Well, Ruby's doing good in school and everything here is good. It's a little annoying when any time that Alex contacts me, Ruby makes it a thing for about a week and a half. Oh and when Alex doesn't call or text me, Ruby asks if her moms are fighting," Sam said, a light blush coloring her face just thinking about Alex. "I guess you're gonna tell me to take my own advice with Alex." 

"Take it at your own pace Sam. Ruby will give you that extra push if you need it. Although, it would be nice to see the two of you together," Lena said, a teasing tone in her voice. "Not to mention the older Danvers is looking pretty hot these days." 

"When you start dating Kara, I'm going to tell her you think Alex is hot. I gotta go because you need to get ready for your lunch. Remember, sexy, but not like you're trying," Sam said and Lena smiled as Sam hung up. As Lena made her way back to her shower, she began to strip, carrying her discarded clothing in her arms. Lena turned on the water and grabbed a towel, setting it near the shower so she could just grab it once she was finished. When the water was at the right temperature, Lena got into the shower and wet her hair. Sometime during her running conditioner through her hair, she decided that instead of straightening it, she would let it go to its natural wavier state. When Lena got out of the shower, she quickly towel-dried her hair to the point where it wouldn't drip, but it wasn't completely dry yet. 

She made her way to her closet and looked through her clothes. That was when Lena realized that she hadn't technically told Kara to meet her for lunch anywhere. She ran to her phone and sent the quick text of directions of a restaurant that Lena had been taken to a couple of times before when Veronica wanted to apologize to her. Luckily, there were no romantic ties to it since it was mainly when Veronica was busy getting busted by Supergirl, much after their relationship ended. Lena pulled out a pair of black skinny slacks and a navy blue button up. Lena looked through her closet for comfortable, yet good looking shoes and settled on a pair of black skate shoes. Her outfit made her think of her college wardrobe a bit, but something told her that Kara would find it hot, much like the girls that the few parties Lena made it to. 

"Perfect," Lena said as she eyed herself in the mirror after getting dressed. She did a simple makeup look, one that really made her eyes pop and her jawline seem just a bit sharper than normal. Lena checked the time and started to think of what she was going to say to Kara when she saw her in the restaurant. 

* * *

"Crap!" Kara exclaimed as she fell into the doorframe of her room. She was nervous and not paying as much attention to her surroundings as she should have been, but luckily today Supergirl was getting the day off. Kara looked at the three outfits on her bed and sighed, wishing that Alex wasn't covering for her so she could get some help on what to wear. Kara ruled out the first one, deciding against wearing a sweater since it was hot today. Kara stared at the two of them before picking the light blue shirt and nice pair of jeans. She quickly changed, only have 15 minutes until Lena wanted to meet up with her and still having to pick out flowers. Once she was ready, she quickly ran down the street, trying to get to any place that sold flowers before she was late. 

Once she did, she ran in, bought Lena a couple of roses, and then started running towards the address Lena sent her. Kara got there with a couple minutes to spare and was walked straight to a table. It was empty, but there was a glass of water, a card with her name on it covering a rose, and a her chair was pulled out. She had to admit that this was nicer than anything that she could have mustered for Lena, but hopefully her heartfelt confession about her feelings would do the trick. Kara sat down and sipped the water, her free hand drifting towards the card. She opened it only to find it blank, but when she looked up again, she saw Lena standing in front of her, an endearingly nervous smile on her face. 

"Hey, I'm sorry for not calling or texting you in the past couple of days. That was really shitty of me," Lena said, sitting down across from Kara. "Oh, don't worry about putting the rose in water. Actually, don't I, uh, had it coated in something that'll keep it alive. How have you been?" 

"I've been pretty good. I had Alex over this morning, got some things sorted out. Oh, and I got you this," Kara said, handing Lena the flowers. "Sorry, they don't match." 

"They're beautiful, thank you," Lena said and Kara blushed a bit. "Before we order, there's something I have to tell you. Kara, as soon as I met you, I knew that I liked you. I wasn't sure what it meant at first, but after a long time to think about it, I think I know what it means. I like you a lot Kara, I can't say if I love you for sure romantically, but I would love the opportunity to find out if I do. I don't want you to say anything now, take this lunch to think about it, but I'd love it if you'd come with me to this gala in Metropolis, as my date. My date-date." 

"Lena," Kara started, wanting to say her part, but losing the courage she had on her way here. They ordered and Kara stared at her hands in order to keep her eyes off of Lena. "How have you been?" 

"I've been better, but I've also been a lot worse. I talked to Sam, she pushed me to do this. If we go to Metropolis together, I think we should bring Alex with us. From the sound of it, both Sam and Ruby want Sam to spend more real time with Alex," Lena said and Kara nodded. "I want to apologize to you for what happened. I shouldn't have tried anything with you, I feel horrible, like I was taking advantage of you in the club. I promise you, nothing like that will happen between us again unless you're 100% sure that you want it to." 

"Absolutely," Kara said and Lena looked at her in confusion. "I know you wanted your answer at the end, but from the sound of it, you're beating yourself up over something you shouldn't be. I like you like you like me, but I was too scared to tell you. I want to go to Metropolis with you and I want to set up Sam and Alex while we're there. I want to spend my free time with you if you'll have me and I want us to be together Lena, there's nothing I'd like more than that. I want to be yours for as long as you'll let me." 

"I'll be yours if you'll be mine," Lena said and Kara nodded. They finished their meal and then went their separate ways, promise of another date coming soon. Kara was excited for Metropolis, and to tell Alex all about the fun time they had together at lunch. Technically it wasn't a whole lot, but it meant that she didn't have to fight herself over her feelings for Lena anymore. 

"Alex, guess what!" Kara yelled, running into the DEO building. 

"You had sex with Lena again?" Alex asked and Kara shook her head. "What happened?" 

"Lena liked me back and we're kind of dating now. Oh and we're going to Metropolis for a gala and you're coming with us so you can check up on Sam." Kara was practically bouncing off of the walls, excited about everything in her life at the moment. 

"Great," Alex said, secretly happy she was being dragged along to Metropolis so she could see Sam and Ruby.

* * *

"Did you straight up come out and say you're girlfriends now or are you doing the dating scene?" Sam asked, smiling as Ruby came into the house. 

"We're dating and we'll be in Metropolis for the gala," Lena said and the two of them started planning fun things to all do together. Although, it was interrupted when Sam's phone vibrated. "Who's that?" 

"Alex. She's coming with you to Metropolis. Lena, why do I think this is completely your doing?" Sam asked and Lena didn't answer her. "I gotta go, Ruby's here and I need to start dinner. I'll talk to you later. Bye Lena."

"Bye Sam. Tell Ruby I love her," Lena said and Sam yelled it. Ruby yelled it back and then Sam hung up the phone. Lena laid back on her bed and giggled, excited about her date with Kara.

 


End file.
